


"Wanna Bet?"

by Raven_Grey1469



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And he has bad ideas, Derek is too old for this, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Grey1469/pseuds/Raven_Grey1469
Summary: No one has ever accused Stiles of making good decisions when it comes to doing stupid things. His schemes tend to end in utter disaster, and the latest incident is no different.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	"Wanna Bet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any capacity.

**"** **Wanna Bet?"**

"Stiles, no."

"Stiles, yes."

Derek groans, bringing a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "You can't play a game of tag in the middle of the mall!"

**"Wanna Bet?"** Stiles crosses his arms over his chest in a challenging manner.

"No, Stiles, I  _ do not _ 'wanna bet'. Need I remind you of the stairs incident of 2016?"

Stiles narrows his eyes. "I thought we agreed to never bring that up again. It didn't happen. I refuse to acknowledge its existence." Derek gives Stiles the growly eyebrows of doom. Yeah, you know the look I'm talking about. "Don't give me that look. You know your judgy eyebrows make me uncomfortable." Derek doesn't stop. 'Fine then, if this is how you want to play it, I can get behind that.' Stiles thinks to himself, a brilliant plan formulating in his mind.

"Okay, fine." Stiles pauses, waiting for the opportune moment. Stiles sees Derek relax a bit and he prepares to strike. Another moment passes, and Stiles makes his move.

Stiles rushes at Derek, smacking him on the chest and taking off through the mall, shouting, "Tag, you're it, bitch!", over his shoulder. 

Derek just stands there for a second, his mouth open in a comical “o” shape. He blinks once, twice, and then he comes to his senses. “Oh, it is  _ so _ on!”

Derek bolts in the direction Stiles ran, making sure to hold his speed back because, just in case you hadn’t noticed, they are in  _ public _ . ‘Thank you, Stiles, for getting me into this situation.’

Derek picks up Stiles’ scent among the crowd. He comes to a stop, observing the area around him, searching for a certain bright red hoodie. 

He spots him sneaking into Kohl's, failing miserably at being inconspicuous. “Gotcha.” 

Derek takes his time, meandering toward the store. ‘Might as well give him a head start.’ He enters, his eyes immediately honing in on Stiles. He is hiding behind a clothing rack, sitting with his back against the metal stand. Derek creeps up on him, barely making a sound. When he reaches the boy, he jumps at him, yelling “Hey!” directly in his ear. 

Stiles startles, and as per usual, flails his limbs immediately in response to Derek’s exclamation. In doing so, Stiles slams himself into the rack of clothing, knocking it over with a loud clatter that draws the attention of the other patrons. Fortunately, Stiles manages to keep his feet. Unfortunately, the clothing rack is now completely destroyed.

Derek and Stiles share a panicked look. “Um… Oops?”

“I to-”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“I. Told. You. So.” Stiles splutters in indignation, finally settling on a low growl. He must have picked up that little habit from Derek. ‘That’s definitely going to get me into trouble one day.’

“Um, excuse me? What’s going on here?” A woman walks up to Derek and Stiles, gaining their attention. She’s wearing a badge that identifies her as the manager of the store. 

“Well, you see, what had happened was…” Stiles trails off, unsure of how to spin this story in his favor. The manager raises an eyebrow and her hands find her hips as she cocks one hip to the side.

“He did it!” Stiles points an accusatory finger at Derek.

“What?! I did not!”

Before Derek and Stiles’ conversation can devolve into a full blown argument, the store manager speaks. “Yeah… I’m calling security.” She pulls out a walkie-talkie and speaks into it for a moment, keeping her eyes trained on Stiles and Derek the entire time. 

A few minutes later, security arrives and Stiles makes the conscious decision to make this exit as dramatic as humanly possible. He’s already come this far, what’s a little more theatrics in the grand scheme of things?

“Sirs, if you would come with me please.” The mall cop requests dully.

Derek, the goody-two-shoes that he is, moves to comply. Stiles, on the other hand, continues to stand in place, refusing to move. 

“Sir, please don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” Stiles continues to ignore him.

After that, things escalate rather quickly. When all is said and done, Stiles ends up being carried out of the mall by the nameless officer. Stiles has his arms crossed the entire time as he holds his head high. If you’re going to be a general nuisance to society, you might as well do it with pride.

Derek is trailing behind the pair, a discontented look on his face as he groans under the weight of the mall crowd’s judgemental stares.

They finally reach the main doors to the mall and Stiles is roughly dropped into his feet. 

“Out.” The cop points at the doors, a frustrated glint in his eyes.

Stiles grins at him and salutes, turning on his heels and marching outside. Derek follows, coming to stand next to him a few feet from the door. 

They stand in silence, both men trying to find suitable words to address what has just occurred. It’s Stiles who finally speaks.

“This is going to be a fantastic story to tell at awkward family gatherings.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Much Love,  
> Raven_Grey1469


End file.
